The Twist
by racervonschweetz
Summary: On Fight Fighters we saw how Ramble almost killed Dipper, but this time, the code might do and give Dipper more actually than what he though. Maybe a new friend, maybe a new story, maybe a twist.
1. The Code

Dipper and Mabel were spending their free day with Soos. Strolling by Gravity Falls with nowhere specific to go they decided to enter some of the shops and do silly stuff for the rest of the day. As they passed the arcade, they saw this big poster announcing a new mysterious video game coming to the arcade sometime next week. Without knowing which game would it be but yet incredibly exited to know what it could be about they decided the three of them decided to reserve a chance to play it at least once it was premiered.

The days passed and they totally forgot about their special entrances for the arcade when the day of the _great _opening, Dipper saw his ticket again on the top of his desk. Assuming he'd see Soos and Mabel there, he changed into his favorite vest, put on his hat and went straight to the arcade to actually find the place deserted, though Dipper still had to make some use out of the actual worthless ticket he paid for the _great game_. After the man on the counter pointed out the new game he realized it was a racing game. Probably not Dipper's best since he had always been sort of clumsy but he had to try it at least once.

"So... Sugar Rush Speedway" He said out loud while adjusting the seat to make his short legs reach the pedals.

Following the initiation instructions, Dipper finally got to the phase where he had to pick an avatar. Not actually even knowing what he was choosing, Dipper picked Vanellope as his character for the race. He moved on the _making kart _mini game and finally got to the big race. Once it started the game pretty much did the work. Vanellope was a very fast racer and that helped Dipper get to the very front of the race when the game started glitching. Without thinking at all Dipper started pressing buttons and moving the pedals with no sense at all when he reminded the _Fight Fighters _code.

"Alright lets see what happens… Back, back, hold, forward, back, forward, down, hold, quarter circle, forward, triple punc-pedal!" and as he talked and tried the ultimate code the game screen started to glitch more and more when it finally turned itself off.

Dipper was disappointed of the new game and asked for a refund on the counter when he heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me?" he heard without looking back. "How-how did you do that?" the voice asked again.

A little confused, Dipper looked at the man on the counter to see him pointing to the back of the arcade.

"You're not gonna leave your little date all alone there would ya son?" the man said.

Even more confused Dipper quickly turned around to see no more than the girl who looked exactly like his avatar in the game, Vanellope. He wasn't sure at first, but damn she really looked like her. She had the same caramel big eyes, the same chipmunk smile, even the dark brown hair and he even noticed a very sweet smell of peppermint as she walked towards him.

"How did I-I do what?" He asked still a little in shock.

"How did you got me out of the game?" The girl replied nervously.

"I-I.." Dipper couldn't finish his sentence due the whole shock of seeing that girl in real life. It was her, Vanellope, just like when Rumble got out of his game but this time, the racer turned looking just like another human being not a video game version. He shock his head and finally found the words to answer her. "I used the code."

The girl smiled at him and started bouncing up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said at him. "You have no idea of how much I've wanted to leave at least for once my game to see more games! Master of codes you're the best! From which game are you from?" She titled her head to a side asking curiously.

"Me? Which game? Oh no-no. I'm from the real life. You're the video game." Dipper said with a very serious tone. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Vanellope, Vanellope Von Schweetz. That's German for _Sweet_" She winked at him after saying that. "And what do you mean with real life... So you're the player?! Sweet mother of monkey milk I just met a real player! I'm probably the luckiest avatar in the whole gaming history! Take that Sonic." She said the last to herself and laughed a little while doing it. "Oh sorry, haven't heard your name yet Stinkbrain! So, who are you?"

"I'm Dipper... Dipper Pines" Dipper had so many questions but it looked like he didn't wanted to talk at all. He was nervous and excited that maybe this time that avatar wouldn't try to kill him. "So... Do you know how to go back?" he asked without attempting to make her feel unwanted there, though that probably came out the wrong way since Vanellope's expression turned a little more serious. "Yeah.. I-I don't know but I guess I could try just literally entering the console or something…" She answered.

"I didn't. Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to make you feel like that, is just that you know some people do things and then BAM! You don't know how to fix them." He rambled a little more trying to explain himself moving his arms everywhere and accidentally making Vanellope laugh a little. "You sound like my uncle Felix" she said smiling again.

"Your uncle Felix?" Dipper asked curiously. "Yeah, he's this cool constructor guy from the game Fix it Felix Jr. He's not my real uncle, but when he married Calhoun, I decided to make them like my cool parents, so uncle and aunt it is." She explained trying to make her words clear and not confuse the new friend. "So tell me Dipper, what can I do around here? I don't know what players do in real life after they play our games"

Dipper saw how naïve and just innocent Vanellope was and he took her for a walk to explain her how the real world worked. He started telling her everything about the birthdays and how people celebrated together when that happened. There he discovered he was actually just a year older than her, because according to his explanation, Vanellope would be turning 12 sometime soon when he turned 13. They continued talking and walking around Gravity Falls. She told him about how glitches can't leave their games and how that was the reason why she was the most surprised for leaving _Sugar Rush Speedway_, It was practically impossible to make but he did it and Vanellope was very grateful for that even though it was an accident. He showed her the Dinner, the Tent of Telepathy, Barrels and Crates Inc that reminded her of Donkey Kong videogame and so on until they went through the entire town and got to the Mystery Shack. Amazed of how alike they were, a little stubborn, clever and very curious, in matter of hours turned into good friends.

It was already night time when he realized Vanellope had to leave someday to be back at her game, but since she told him that her friends inside the console wouldn't need her in a day or two, especially since the arcade was practically alone every day, he asked her to stay in the real world a little longer. After all, only he knew about her existence in the virtual world and that was their secret to keep. Mabel had been out with her friends that day too so she wasn't around to meet Vanellope, however, in the shack, Dipper introduced her to Soos and then to Grunkle Stan. After begging him a little to make some place for her in the shack and making them think she was a friend from his town in California that came to visit, Dipper finally got to make Stan say yes and get the girl a little room in the other side of the attic.

Vanellope was exhausted, the day had been very long and believe it or not, leaving a video game is actually pretty tiring. It was still early. Not even 9 o'clock yet, but she needed to get some energy back. Dipper saw how her actual being started going more and more slow to the point where she barely moved.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked her looking through the fridge. "Eh... Do you have any candy?" she answered holding his head with one hand while with the other she tried not to fall asleep giving herself small smacks in her head. "I'm not sure…" Dipper thought of a way to get her candy that late at night. It probably wasn't the healthiest, but she wasn't a real human. In her world she always ate candy so that's what she needed. He remembered he still had some of the Summerween candy Grunkle Stan gave him and Mabel after scaring those kids. He rushed upstairs to his room to get it and came back to the kitchen to find Vanellope completely asleep over the table.

"Hey Vanellope, wake up…" Dipper patted her back a little trying to wake her up lightly. After trying that multiple times and seeing how that didn't worked out, he decided it was time to make plan B take action. Dipper managed to get Vanellope on his back, carrying her all the way to the attic where Grunkle Stan said she could use to sleep. Once he finally got there, since it practically took him like 10 minutes to carry her all the way up there even though she wasn't heavy at all, Dipper lay her down in the bed and tucked her in. He sat on the floor looking through the window and waiting to see if Mabel would come back to tell her of this new discovery and friend he made, after all she was his first sort of real friend in Gravity Falls, but as he waited and waited the sister that would never come back that night because she was doing a sleepover with her friends, Dipper fell asleep next to Vanellope's bed, silently and calmed with a small smile on his face after the good day they both had.


	2. Pancakes without water

Vanellope woke up the next morning smiling and ready to bounce up and down like she always do. Slowly opened her eyes and yawned a little as well; and as she attempted to leave the bed, accidentally hit Dipper's head with her feet. A small "Ouch..." could be heard as response to the accident.

"I'm so sorry Dipper! I-I didn't mean to... Hey wait a minute. What are you doing here? Why were you doing asleep on the floor? Is this your bed or something?" Vanellope kept talking and she didn't gave time to Dipper to answer within each question, however when she finally stopped Dipper tried to answer all her doubts.

"I fell asleep here last night. Well you fell asleep in the kitchen first, but then I carried you up here cause Grunkle Stan said you could sleep here remember? Well then when I finally got you here, I tucked you in cause I didn't wanted you to get cold and I just sat by your side waiting for Mabel to come home. I guess she arrived late because I never saw her and accidentally fell asleep and spent the night here." Dipper explained himself the best he could.

A small smile formed on both of the kids faces and slowly turned into enormous grins. Dipper could smell the usual pancakes Mabel did on Sundays and as he noticed the odor his stomach started making noises.

"You went to sleep last night with no food in your system Vanellope, aren't you hungry?" Dipper asked her hoping she'd say yes so he could show his sister his new friend.

"A little..." she replied. Vanellope felt a little awkward by having to get everything from Dipper. She had always been a very independent girl but in this world she didn't knew how to get a thing. Vanellope nodded slowly to confirm her hunger.  
Dipper didn't hesitate at all to grab her hand pulling her out of bed and dragging her all the way to the kitchen.

There sat next to the table were Stan and Mabel eating enormous piles of pancakes and here's when Dipper made his big entrance to introduce the girl.

"Hey Mabel! How many pancakes are left?" he asked since he knew his sister haven't seen Vanellope yet.

"Oh hey Dipper! Enough for you! Maybe even enough for Waddles!" Mabel answered him with her usual silly tone.

"Erhh Mabel, I don't think Waddles will get pancakes this morning." Dipper replied. "What do you mean? Ohh I bet someone's ultra super duper hungry!" Mabel said turning around to see Dipper and that was when she saw Vanellope at first. "Dipper, who's that girl?" she asked immediately. Dipper offered his hand to Vanellope so she wouldn't be shy and come at front to meet the rest of the family. "Well Mabel, this is Vanellope." He remembered he told Stan she was a friend from California so he needed his sister to play along and tried to give her the hint with a little more forced tone of voice. "From California... Remember?" finished with a smile and a _HELP ME OUT _look.

Mabel understood pretty well and followed his lead. After having a pretty awkward conversation to not make Grunkle Stan suspicious; the twins stood up and dragged Vanellope to the shack's front yard.

"Ok Dipper, who is she now?" Mabel asked looking at the girl clothes and the candy similarities they had. "She's Vanellope, from the video game _Sugar Rush Speedway_, the one you and Soos never got to play on the opening day, remember?" Vanellope just stood there without knowing what to say. Dipper probably noticed since then he introduced the girl to his sister. "Vanellope, this is my sister, Mabel. She's my twin, and yeah, she tends to look at the positive side of things." He said smiling to the both of them.

"Ohh is nice to meet you Mabel! I'm a racer, you're a player too? What do player girls do in this world? Do they eat candy too? Is there any other player girl around here?" Vanellope's questions started once again. Dipper acted quickly and covered her mouth to prevent her to say another word. "Shh calm down Vanellope, let her reply." Mabel smiled and grabbed her hands to bounce up and down with her. "We're gonna be very good friends!" she said excited as Vanellope's eyes got wider and grinned as much too.

Dipper didn't like the comment Mabel said. She already had so many friends there and he only had Vanellope. Yeah there was Wendy who joked every now and then with him, and Soos who was kind of a little adventure friend, but actually, Vanellope was the first person in Gravity Falls to not go directly for his sister. He didn't wanted to be jealous, but he couldn't stop it. Vanellope was his friend first. Almost as if he were a 5 year old kid who wanted his candy back.

Dipper returned from his brain and saw them still bouncing everywhere. "Hey Mabel look… So I was thinking on taking Vanellope the town, so if you're busy or something we understand, you can stay home." Mabel answered him with a laugh. "Dipper is summer! I don't have anything to do!" Dipper facepalmed himself for the stupid argument he had. "Well, I already planned a tour so see you later." Grabbed Vanellope's hand and dragged her once again running through the forest to somewhere where Mabel wouldn't appear out of nowhere.

Vanellope sat in a rock and looked at him with a weird hype. "You ok there Stinkbrain?" she said. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dipper tried to dissimulate throwing rocks at a little pond they had in front of them. "Oh I was just wondering because of your face. You look ehh weird?"

"Hey thanks" he smiled shaking his head and throwing some water at Vanellope. The few drops that got near to her scared her a lot and she reacted running a little far to hide behind a tree "Don't do that Dipper. I can't touch water!" Dipper was curious for that statement. "How do you know that? I thought this was your first visit to the player's world." Vanellope walked to get near him again. "I'm just guessing. I'm a code after all. When you pour water over something electronic it fails and it gets damaged. I don't want to glitch more than I already do. It's my superpower but it took me a while to control it."

"No come here, let's make an experiment." He grabbed her hand lightly and made it touch the surface of the pond. "See nothing happened. You're gonna be all right!" Vanellope smiled realizing she could touch water. Ever since she got there the other day she had been avoiding it but now she could touch it. It was a big step for her. Losing her fear she took off her hoddie and boots and jumped into the pond. "Woah! This is so refreshing!" Dipper was shocked on how the girl so quickly stripped and jumped in there. "You coming diaper baby?" she said splashing everywhere trying to convince him. "Fine, fine I'm coming." Dipper took off his vest, shirt, cap, shoes, and well practically everything except his shorts. Vanellope kept splashing to the point she made Dipper's head so wet she saw his birthmark. "Hey what's that?" the girl lifted his hair up to see it again. He quickly covered it again and took some steps back "It's nothing, NOTHING really nothing." The poor boy freaked out so much. His face started turning red and he didn't want her to judge him because of it. "Hey, I've got birthmarks too. Look!" She showed her right shoulder where some numbers spelled _404._ "I've had it ever since I can remember. It might not mean something good, but is part of me, and I embrace it." Vanellope smiled sweetly trying to comfort him. "It's ok Dipper, we're both unique." He smiled at her as well seeing her true intentions and raised his fist for a fist-bump. "Brofist?" She laughed a little and did the same. "Top shelf!"

The kids played there for the rest of the afternoon and told each other stories about their birthmarks and how those really made them who they were like Dipper's gave him his nickname and Vanellope's made her always a glitch. One more thing they had in common. One more thing they knew about each other. One more thing that brought them closer.


	3. Backwards

Vanellope stayed on Gravity Falls for another three days making her absence on Sugar Rush for almost a week now. There she spent those days having the greatest times along with Dipper, they discovered a new type of Manotaur for the book, went fishing to -butts Island and even played some pranks on Grunkle Stan. The old man didn't even noticed though. Their bonding grew more and more until that Thursday where Vanellope's own code told her there was something wrong going on in her homeland. Worried, the little kid tried to found a way to explain Dipper she had to leave probably forever. The fact broke her heart little by little the more she thought about it. Something wanted to spend more time with him. Unfortunately Vanellope knew her duties on Sugar Rush and made the decision leaving her feelings aside.

That night, Vanellope was ready to tell Dipper about her departure. She wasn't sure how she will return to the game, but she had to.

They sat on the rest area above the shack and talked a little about other stuff before she dropped the bomb. Vanellope looked up and tried to not drive her eyes apart of his. She wanted to make him see the need she had. That it wasn't her, it was her world.

"Dipper.. I-I gotta tell you something.." Vanellope stuttered a little trying to find that explanation she already had in mind but that surprisingly disappeared. She shock her head and started again. "Look Dipper, I.. It's important." Vanellope took a deep breath in and sighed pretty sadly. "I gotta return to Sugar Rush."

Those last words made something inside of Dipper crack. "Vanellope.. Why?" he tried to not look away either. "I thought we were friends.." Dipper didn't want to lose the only friend he had in the town.

Vanellope sighed once again and grabbed Dipper's arm tightly. "Is not that I don't like you. You're one amazing friend! I really really have so much fun with you, but Sugar Rush needs me."

"What do you mean?" Dipper attitude changed completely. Now he got worried for his friend. It was quite a new feeling.

"I don't know what it is.. but I know there's something going on with my game. Something I need to help on. They need me Dipper. As much as I want to stay with you.. Here in Gravity Falls.. making pranks and seeing those amazing monsters.. I-I can't.." Vanellope sighed. "I don't know if I'll be able to come back either.. My idea for re-entering the game is doing the code backwards. I hope that works." she added. "Will you visit me?" Vanellope found herself about to cry a little, in fact few tears started to roll down her skin.

"Of course I will!" Dipper held her hands and smiled warmly. "You're my best friend Vanellope. I'll visit you, I'll wait for you. I promise." he cleaned her tears and pushed her hair back to see her face.

Vanellope's sadness turned slowly into happiness once again. She now could leave but knowing for sure than there will be someone who appreciated her company expecting her re-appearance.

The next morning, just as the arcade opened, Vanellope entered the place holding Dipper's hand. She stood near the game and prepared to do the code. Though before she started the little kid practically jumped over her and got one last hope. Actually the first they've ever had with each other. Dipper held Vanellope tightly as she buried her face on his vest. One last sigh followed both kids as they ended the beautiful moment. "This is it. Is time" said Vanellope.

She stood once again on her own, did the code and started glitching. It worked. In the last moments the little girl could b seen in the real world, her hand waved at her friend and smiled at him as well. Dipper realized she wasn't lying. She will return, someday, and he, will wait for her.


	4. Memories

Chapter 4: Memories

It had almost been a month since Dipper last saw Vanellope. He obviously knew where she was, but yet, he wanted to still know how she was doing. Since her departure, he spent his days in the arcade waiting for the little glitching girl return, playing every game probably around 60 times each and still managing to find something else to do as he tried to kill time. The only game he avoided was _Sugar Rush Speedway_. "I must give her space..." Dipper repeated to himself several times through the day to stop his anxious and curious mind of even thinking about it.

In the outside there wasn't that much to tell about. Not apart from Dipper's new routine. Though, if we go to Sugar Rush Speedway world, that's another story.

Vanelope loved to go back and race after being missing so much for that long. Every race she won, she could see through the monitor that Dipper was around on the outside. That gave her a weird feeling but it was a very nice one also. After Vanellope sorted what she had to do in the Candy Kingdom and left few of her friends in charge for a while, she was more than ready to go back to Gravity Falls; though she didn't knew how to do that without the gamer's help. In this case Dipper's. If he didn't stopped by the game and did the code. She will never be able to leave the game again.

Vanellope could be seen at nights wandering around the castle thinking of a way to go out. But, how would that be possible?

"There must be a way… Come on Vanellope, focus!" she sighed "What if…" A sudden idea popped in her mind almost instantly as she lifted her head to see the sky during that night. "I must send Dipper a message... But how?" Vanellope ran all the way down to the castle basement where the codes where hidden. She opened the door and swam till she got to the opening credits code. It took her a while to figure out how to encrypt them but after few tries and some spelling mistakes she did it. Finally the message for Dipper was set, now it was a matter of time for him to see it and realize she needed his help.

The next morning the arcade opened as early as always. Few players as usual… But no Dipper today? What could have happened there? Vanellope got confused. Maybe he got too tired of waiting and decided to leave forever, or maybe he returned to California and she would never see him again.

Desperate to leave, Vanellope grabbed a Coca Colas and some Mentos to give her a sort of jet backpack thingy so she could reach the main screen. With all her strength, she hit the monitor, not once, but several times until her hands were practically purple. They hurt but in her mind they weren't important. "There must be another way" she kept telling herself.

In that moment a bell was heard. "Could it be?" Vanellope eyes went wide open. It was! Indeed it was him! Dipper came back! A little late but he did!

She started hitting the screen once again, and it didn't take long until the candy people noticed their president's intention. Most of them jumped over the other one and did large piles of candy to help hit the monitor so Vanellope was heard. It only took a noise to make him turn. Only one little noise to make Dipper look at the screen and read her message.

It probably did worked because after few attempts Dipper took a quick look over the game. There he noticed something had change and ran to the seat.

_In the need of my best friend _said in the opening credits. "Say no more Vanellope!" Dipper shouted heroically starting the game and picking her friend as his iconic avatar. Once in the race, only a little code, some glitching and Ta-da! She came out of the game almost instantly and fell over Dipper making him fall to the ground and catch her.

Vanellope didn't say a word. She only hugged him and grabbed his cap and put it on. The hug became reciprocal as Dipper tightly held his friend too. "You came back" Dipper said with an enormous grin. "Of course I did Stinkbrain! I needed you!" Vanellope replied.

Those last words made an echo on Dipper's head, almost as if something clicked finally and made him realize what had happened for the past week. It wasn't a normal thing what they had. It was something else. It felt different indeed. He didn't even notice he had a crush on her because it felt nothing like what he had for Wendy. This was… Way more realistic, way more intense, way more… simple.

"You needed me?" he mumbled. Vanellope nodded firmly smiling. The kid didn't have any idea of what she was feeling. Indeed she had a crush, but she couldn't notice since nothing like it had ever happened to her before. She just went with it, honestly saying what she thought and how she felt. "Sure I did! You're the only person who I'd cross dimensions for!" she joked. Dipper got mixed signals to be specific. He could tell there was something in Vanellope that wasn't being said. Almost as if she felt the same way but it was too complicated to tell. However, that idea vanished pretty quickly. His insecurities started to kick in and got him a little nervous as they talked. His voice cracked a little, and even his hands started sweating.

After their cute little hug ended, Vanellope grabbed Dipper's face with both hands and squished his cheeks making him do a silly face. "Yup. This is the reality I like!" she giggled. In his mind, now everything made sense. When she giggled, it was like angels sang. When he looked in her eyes, he could see sweet caramel apples and the beautiful innocent soul she had. Vanellope kept talking and telling him how things went in the Candy Kingdom but Dipper was more concentrated in seeing her, than listening to her. He was practically breathless.

Dipper grabbed Vanellope's hand slightly interlacing their fingers and dragging her to the mystery shack. He wanted her to leave the arcade for now so she wouldn't return to Sugar Rush by an accident or something. He indeed was probably being a little overprotective, but nothing could make him accept the idea of letting her go again.

Once they got there, Dipper told Vanellope to stay still in the shack's front yard. He quickly ran to the inside and grabbed a pair of sleeping bags, a big tent, and a huge bag of big marshmallows. Yeah, he didn't know how to camp, but it was something worth to try. That idea was so instant, it didn't even gave him time to think actually the rest of the things they could need.

Once he got what Dipper thought was everything they needed, he ran outside and dragged Vanellope once again deep into the forest. Dipper tried hard to lift the tent, but after seeing he was really just bad at it, he gave up and suggested just staying under the stars.

Vanellope liked the idea and nodded to give him approval. She did know what a star was, but she never actually had the chance to observe them in the real world. After fighting a little with the fire but finally getting the bonfire ready. Dipper got out the bag of marshmallows and started talking a little of what was been going on now in Dipper's case.

"You know… I never saw stars before tonight." She said to him looking to the sky.

"How come? You were here for more than one night." He replied a little confused.

"I never really stopped to look at them, I just… You know, avoided them." She smiled. "But now I'm glad you dragged me here. I'm so enjoying this Dip!" she spoke and slowly rested her head on Dipper's shoulder.

"Don't thank me. It was crazy I know. I just wanted to give you something to remember, and a little welcome trip." He laughed a little. "I hope it is special as I think it is." Dipper took a bite of his marshmallow and looked up to the sky too. "It actually is my first time camping, so I'm almost like you in this moment."

"You're kidding right?" she replied. "I can't believe that! And I'm your camping partner? I FEEL SO IMPORTANT!" Vanellope laughed and ate the entire almost black marshmallow. "It is special. You're special…"

Vanellope realized it was late, and feeling how her cheeks started blushing more and more, she needed to find a way to avoid another awkward comment. "Oh.. Well look at that…" She pointed the sky. "I bet is very late. I think I'm gonna sleep now." Vanellope stood up and bundled inside the sleeping bag which was only few steps away from the bonfire leaving Dipper there. "Goodnight Dip. Thank you again…" she whispered.

"Goodnight Nell… You're welcome" Dipper surprisingly replied. Vanellope got a nickname. Finally something else different from Glitch or Kid… To Dipper, she was Nell.

The blushing face of the small girl couldn't help but grow a smile that went from ear to ear after hearing those kind words. The happiest night. The most special night. All thanks to Dipper.


	5. The Final Battle

It was already morning when Vanellope woke up to find herself completely alone in the forest. Seemed like Dipper had waked up way earlier than her and picked up the things he brought for him. A little curious of what happened with him; she picked up her sleeping bag and explored the area a little where after around 30 minutes, found the mystery shack. The place seemed deserted and the question of where Dipper could be still remained. Once inside, Nell left her things behind the shack counter and walked around to see if at least Mabel, or even the old Stan where there. However, the search was pretty much a failure because in the end and after an exhaustive look, the little kid didn't found a single soul in the whole property.

Quite disoriented and preoccupied for that sudden disappearance of the Pines family, Nell re-entered the woods to look for his friend. It took every single skill she had learned from Calhoun to search for a proper clue of where Dipper and Mabel could be.

"Hey what's this?" Vanellope looked to the ground and found some quite weird footmarks. Once focused on them, it was easy to tell they formed a path which drove to Pac-man knows where; but still, she could see the difference on the feet sizes and how there were exactly two big types of marks while the rest seemed to be from very tiny people. "This can not be a coincidence" Nell told herself and followed the steps in the hope to find the Pines twins. "Ok… Rule number one for survival" She started quoting what Calhoun taught her. "Silence. Always be 100% silent. You can see them, but they can't see you."

Vanellope's whole mission just started. She kept her eyes open for anything that could pop out of nowhere, she remembered also what Dipper taught her about that forest and how many unusual creatures it contained. "What type of creature could have taken them without making enough noise for me to notice?" The brunette kept thinking. "Oh hold on!" an idea cleared her mind and it fitted perfectly.

"Gnomes, they must be the ones behind all these. Dipper said they once tried to marry Mabel, but after Dipper and Mabel won the battle, that could have gave them a reason to return and make them pay for what they did… YES!" she said out loud but after realizing what she just did, Nell covered her mouth with her hands. "Oops… Gotta keep that under control..." she sighed. "The gnomes… Dipper said they didn't have a weakness, but everyone does. They must have one. They're tiny, so it's hard to catch them. They have no special powers, so that means they depend on each other to be powerful… And they have beards, those must mean something." By the time Vanellope had the whole thought ready, she got to a weird looking cave where nothing special could be seen from the outside but right before leaving, Nell heard a familiar voice. It was Mabel… and Waddles? That's right, this time, they had the pig too.

Everything was set; she had to rescue her friends. How will that go? Simple. Vanellope first placed few traps outside the cave as she got inside of it. Once there, it wasn't hard to find the way to get where they were tormented. "Stupid gnomes" She chuckled and followed the light which led to a much bigger cave and they there were, right in the middle of it, hanging over fire. "Ok.. Nevermind what I said of them being stupid. That setting is quite impressive." Nell shock her head. "Right, right, I'm here to save them, not to comment on the decoration… But this place could use some salmon."

Vanellope studied the area and got out some small improvised knifes/swords she did with pointy rocks from the forest. The gnomes where too occupied convincing Mabel to become their queen and she used that short moment to take a deep breath and called for their attention. "HEY YOU POINTY STUPID HEADS! LOOK OVER HERE!" she shouted as loud as she could, and it sure worked because all the gnomes instantly turned around to see her.

"What, what? Wait hold on. Who let this girl in?" Jeff the Gnomes leader said. "You guys have no idea of how royalty works right?" She distracted them. "Don't you know that a queen must be born princess to be a real ruler? Bah, you want Mabel when you could have a real princess.. How stupid."

"What?" Dipper looked at Mabel confused and wondering what Vanellope's plan could be. "Who are you candy girl!?" Jeff asked intrigued for her argument

"I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz. Princess of the Candy Kingdom, from the reign of Sugar Rush. I was born a princess, ready to take the throne as a Queen but decided to become a president since there was no prince or king to take the throne along with me…" Nell faked sadness and few tears.

Jeff took few steps and approached to her. "You-you're a princess? Well look at that. Bada-bing, bada-bong. Here's your prince to take the throne with you." He said in a flirty tone.

Vanellope picked up the little guy and gave him a big hug along with a small kiss in the forehead. Mabel and Dipper's mouth totally dropped due the surprise. "NO NELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Dipper exclaimed worried for her. "Shut that kid!" Jeff ordered. "Oh you would?" Nell fake blushed. "But.. How could I marry only one of you? You're all so cute and handsome!" she kept going on and on with enough compliments to get them all eating from her hand. "You guys should even let those kids go. What kind of people does that? The idea of kings and queens might be medieval but we don't have to be."

"Steve, Jason, Carson, Shmebulock! Get those kids down and here with us. They will be our best man and bride's maid." Jeff ordered immediately. "So, yeah honey. They wedding will be an express one, you're ok with that right?" the young gnome said. Mabel and Dipper were still tied as they got placed right in front of them with the almost instant wedding set. "Actually hun… I'm not ok with it!" That last thing came with a powerful karate kick she had learned from Ken Masters. Nell ran to liberate the twins and once that part was done, she handed them their improvised swords and quickly taught them how to properly use them in battle.

It wasn't easy. The fight took long for the 3 kids and the pig to get so many gnomes out of their way. Once almost in the entrance of the cave, Vanellope explained Dipper and Mabel how to avoid the traps but still get the little villains to fall for them. It was now or never when Nell gave the signal and they all jumped to the outside and back to the forest. It only took one step from Jeff and his tiny army to activate the almost invisible trap Vanellope had for them. It ended up placing a giant rock in the entrance of the cave not letting anyone in or out. Finally they were safe. They all could take a proper breath.

"So, how are my skills?" Vanellope asked to the twins, but they were still pretty much speechless because of the epic adventure they have just had.

"Vanellope that was amazing!" Mabel congratulated her and prized her with an enormous bear hug along with Waddles to make it extra strong. Dipper only gave her a smile, no words, nothing else. As the hug ended, they all thought it was for the best if they could just go back to the shack and rest for such a crazy day.

Dipper and Vanellope however, got quite behind in their way back and got completely alone. Nell thought she did something wrong. She felt like it since Dipper hadn't said a word, and only managed to get the tiniest smile out of him. Vanellope gave him a light punch expecting at least another reaction, but yet, Dipper was able to avoid the hit making her lose her balance and almost fall. He caught her pulling Vanellope to a quite special hug. Dipper didn't let her go for a long period of time, almost 5 minutes, but to them both it felt so short. They missed each other so much and it had only passed one day.

"Nell, you scared me. A lot…" he said still holding her tightly. "What if something had happened to you? What if they had forced you to marry Jeff in the end? What if they kidnapped you as they did with us and I never saw you again? You risked too much!' Dipper kept worrying until he felt Vanellope's hands reach his face. Her soft hands gently held his head making him lock his eyes to hers as she replied silently with a sweet smile.

There was the perfect moment; the perfect timing, the perfect place. Dipper pulled Vanellope closer and closer until they were few millimeters away from each other. Still looking at her but without a single word, they read each other minds and noticed what was happening there. Vanellope started showing a cute honeyglow in her cheeks, but that response was all it took for Dipper to make what he had been waiting all this time, all his life. His first kiss, her first kiss.

It wasn't anything weird or gross like most first kisses where shown in TV or movies. It really only lasted few seconds, but that short moment meant so much for them both. Once it ended Nell buried her face in Dipper's chest like she did once before. "Dipper Pines…" she mumbled. "Vanellope Von Schweetz…" he replied.

"Never let me go.." she whispered. "Never?" Dipper said playfully. "Yes. Never, never ever again let me alone. Never go, stay with me… please?" Vanellope looked at him once again with teary eyes, and as some of those tears started rolling down her cheeks, but when she noticed the little girl let out a soft gasp out of surprise causing a cute smile form in Dipper's face.

"I'll never go away Nell. Never, I promise. I'll never let another tear run down from your precious skin" He cleaned her tears holding her face once again to another kiss. This time, yes, more passionate and full of expectations. Both of them blushed, and as if it was practically a signal, Vanellope and Dipper said at the very same time those big words. "I love you…"


End file.
